Talk:Fable II Bugs
Midian13 21:32, 12 July 2009 (UTC)Has anyone else had this happen? Bugs happened after downloading See the Future, and Knothole Island. Sales stop, and existing ones vanish after finishing the Cursed Snowglobe quest. Did quest before going to Oakfield. Confirmed with two seperate games, on different profiles. The only time a sale reoccurs is when Theresa mentions one-sale at blacksmith in Bowerstone, for example. On Knothole Island- more of a general problem with the crate carriers spawning/respawning to the point where there are so many, the game suffers terrible slowdown. Especially bad when snowing, have to reload, or not go to Knothole at all. And killing the crate carriers, or having them follow you to a different town makes it even worse, two more seem to spawn/respawn in their place. Bloodstone "Death Factory" Redecorate Bug The house in Bloostone known as the "Death Factory" gives you the option to redecorate it, but when you do so all you can do is steal or sleep. The problem is that, when looking into the house, you're signalled to begin swapping immediately, even though you're outside. Once you enter the house, or go near enough to the fron door, the swap option dissappears. The way around this is to keep the camera pointed away from the entrance as you walk through it - to keep the camera pointed at you. - Me 7:59 Feb. 15th 2009 Rising Sun Bug Im not sure what i did exactly, but i think i got rising sun during a slave rescue mission... anyways, now everytime i chose to do another slave rescue mission it is set in Oakfield and when i get there it says that the bandits are already dead and gives me another rising sun cleaver, then i can just go to the guard and he gives me the reward for doing nothing. i have like twenty rising suns now... has anyone else had this happen?? --CarloGrimaldi 02:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Clothing Bug I was proforming the Stranded Quest and was at blood stone. then i got a highway man's hat out of the treasure chest. that then gave me two highway man's hats, one old and one from the chest. there must have been some form of interaction between the two because at first it wouldnt let me select it to put it on and continued to count it as a new item. the game is glitchy enough, so i dismissed it since it did seem to equip the hat farther up the list. when observed however, the character was still wearing the witch spotters hat and when i selected other hats, the character stayed the same and it highlighted the others similar to the fallout 3 stealth armor glitch. then it seemed to spread as it happened with everything but the coats, idk why coats were special but regardless. i exited the game but it persisted. when i sold the second hat, however, everything was normal. anyone else?Kre 'Nunumee 21:28, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :I had that happen once with an Explorer Shirt after I'd bought a new one so I could have two of different colours without having to re-dye them. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :So it is infact a bug in the game?Kre 'Nunumee 23:21, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :What you are describing I consider not really a bug but the way the game tracks items that have been dyed or never have been dyed. I consider it this way, if an item of clothing has ever been dyed, even if you remove the dye, it is "tainted" in that it is not like all the others. It will appear in your inventory as a separate item. The best way to dispose of such an item is to give it to an NPC. You will notice that if you have several of a certain item of clothing and one that you only have one of, the singular item is the one that has been dyed at some point. Funny thing is that the clothing in Fable III works the same. When giving away an item of clothing it will show you that there is only one in your inventory but after it is given away you can see how many others you have in stock. Colouring clothes and then saving them on the mannequins complicates things even further as it appears that when you give away an item that is dyed and also on a mannequin the game automatically dyes the next one in line so as to keep the mannequin dressed as stored.Garry Damrau(talk) 21:41, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, I seem to understand what is being said here. I don't think I've ever had this problem very much (maybe the odd one or two) as I rarely dye the clothes but I might have missed it. I hope that this doesn't become a problem for me in Fable III as I find it complex as it is. I think I may have to be a little more observent and put some things right before I completely complicate the system. WikiaWizard 22:49, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Here's one solution. Only dye the clothing you get from the downloads. You will never have more than 1 of such items and you can ever give them away or recieve them. Just be careful not to sell them to a pawnbroker. BIG OOPS.Garry Damrau(talk) 12:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Cursed Snowglobe Orb Bug I'm on another Fable site, and I have come across someone who has a glitch during the Cursed Snowglobe quest. They say that the "glitch is a blue orb that is stuck inside a chest by the water front and they can't hit it. They have done everything else on the level but can't figure it out." They want to know if anyone else has had this problem and if it can be fixed. Does anyone have any ideas? As far as I know the only thing they can do is try restarting. Azaelia Silmarwen (talk) 23:12, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :If I'm remembering correctly, this flit switch is a pain in the rear to get. I know there is one that is on ground level or lower that requires melee and the only way to hit it is to madly hack and slash at it. Its not actually a glitch or bug, just really poor placement from the devs. My suggestion is to constantly mash the X button while near it to try and hit it at random.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 23:19, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for that :) Azaelia Silmarwen (talk) 23:29, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I have an alternative suggestion, based on the fact you say it's in a chest by the water. Could this be the end point of the flit switch that you get from the carriage stop? I believe that one leads to a chest which contains Chesty's Tea Party Invitation. If so, then I think that's the end of its route and it doesn't do anything else. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:23, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I wouldn't know if it's the end point as I haven't played any of the DLC, but I'll let them know about it maybe being the end of the route. Azaelia Silmarwen (talk) 09:25, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Wut happens if your game won't load -- 20:25, November 3, 2015 (UTC)Fable Anniversary>>>After fighting Thunder I have returned to Bowerstone and am unable to interact with anyone using the tab key??? 20:25, November 3, 2015 (UTC)